Malefic
by Yuudai1224
Summary: The personification of Darkness, along with possessing a sadistic streak, were never good traits when it came to Issei. Especially in his opinion. But it's not like these traits have never helped him before. Non-perverted/Intelligent/Serious/Mellowed Out-Righteous/Extremely Powerful Issei. Pairings are undecided as of now.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. The aspect of Darkness has existed before the dawn of creation. It was the very essence of oblivion. In the long years of its existence, Darkness took many forms throughout its life. However, in this new life, it took the form of a young man with brown hair and matching colored eyes. This young man's name was Issei Hyoudou.

As the embodiment of Darkness, Issei had a very peculiar personality. His parents, loving as they were, could not understand their son's nature. As a child, Issei often had sadistic urges, wanting to cause others pain. These brutal urges had emerged for the first time, when his mother took him to the park.

**FLASHBACK (AT THE PARK)**

Issei sat at the sandbox, sitting quietly. The other kids played among themselves, enjoying the outside. Two boys were playing football, and one of the boys caught the football. He turned around to look at the quiet Issei. The young boy smirked nastily, nodding to his friend, and he threw the football at Issei.

Issei was just minding his own business, trying to suppress his urges to hurt someone. He didn't know why his mother drove him to the park. Issei didn't care about the trivial aspects of childish enjoyment. He just wanted to hurt something, hell, just someone.

All of a sudden, he felt a hard projectile hit against his head. Issei clasped his hand in pain, and he looked down in the sand to see a football. Gritting his teeth, Issei looked up in anger to see the boy who had thrown the football, laughing along with his friend. The brats were ridiculing him! Issei tightened his fists, his temper flaring. The urge to beat the boys to death slowly increased. It took a large amount of willpower for Issei to calm himself. But the boys' laughter only edged him on.

Grabbing the football tightly, and getting up from the sand, Issei stomped over, pausing to stand in front of the boys. One of the boys smirked.

"Aw. I'm sorry Issei..! I wasn't aiming for you! I was aiming for the sandbox!"

The two boys laughed louder, and within a flash, Issei's body was covered with a dark shadow-like aura with black sparks. Raising his hand up, Issei slammed the football into the first boy's mouth. But Issei wasn't finished just yet, and he pounced onto the injured boy, bashing his head repeatedly onto the rough pavement. The young boy's head started to bleed from the impact, and he started to cry.

But Issei didn't stop at the sight of the boy crying. In fact, he gripped the boy's head more tightly, and he bashed it harder against the ground. The other boy looked on in horror, and he ran away. Issei continued his attack, eyes widening in glee at the blood pouring from out of the boy's head. He continued to bash the boy's head, until he heard a familiar voice.

"ISSEI!"

Stopping temporarily, Issei turned around to see Mrs. Hyoudou staring down at him with a stern but frightful look.

"Let go of that boy right now!"

Issei only narrowed his eyes, and his mother suddenly gripped her throat, feeling a powerful force upon her. She was struggling to breathe, not knowing why she was starting to lose her breath. It felt like someone was choking the life out of her. Issei's brown eyes darkened, enjoying the frightened look in his mother's eyes.

Wait, enjoying the frightened look on his mother's face? Issei's eyes widened in horror.

'M-mommy...?'

With a deep breath, Mrs. Hyoudou collapsed on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Issei's eyes widened in shock, and he dropped the injured boy, going over to check on his mother.

"M-mommy?" The boy stuttered as he looked over Mrs. Hyoudou.

He never intended to hurt his mother. Not ever. Out of all the people he knew, his parents were the beings that he would never attempt to hurt. But now, he had brought harm onto his mother. Issei's eyes started to water with tears, and he held his head in his hands, completely distraught over the fact that he had tried to harm his mother.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Issei opened his eyes, and shook his head as he tried to think of other thoughts to occupy himself. His sadistic tendencies had greatly mellowed out as he grew older. But they weren't completely gone. If someone were to pick a fight with the young man, he would never show mercy when beating them into a pitiful pulp. However, Issei's urges were limited by a certain aspect. His grandfather was the cause of that.

**FLASHBACK**

Issei's grandfather looked upon his 6 year old grandson with a calm air about him. Issei stared right into his grandfather's eyes, the pair in mutual silence. His grandfather knew of his grandson's tendencies to inflict pain upon others. But what stood out to the grandfather, was that Issei seemed to exude a completely dark aura about him. Closing his eyes and sitting comfortably on the family couch, Issei's grandfather glanced at his grandson.

"Issei? Are you all right?"

The young boy didn't reply, only glaring silently at his grandfather. The elder man sighed.

"Your mother had told me what happened. The day at the park."

At the mention of his mother, Issei's glare softened, replaced with a remorseful look. He looked up worryingly.

"Is... Mommy ok?"

His grandfather sent him a kind smile. "Your mother is fine now."

His eyes set downcast, Issei shook. His grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"She knows you did not mean it. And I know you did not mean it, Issei. But you have to learn how to control yourself."

Issei started to shake in tension, and his body shook harder, his glare returning full force as he looked up at his grandfather.

"I can't help it, grandpa. When I start to do it, I can't stop."

Issei tightened his fists, remembering the look on the boy's face when he repeatedly bashed his head into the ground.

"I didn't want to stop. The only way I would have stopped, would be until he stopped screaming. Mommy shouldn't have come over to us. It would've been quicker without her."

His grandfather widened his eyes in shock at Issei's words momentarily. His old eyes then closed in remarkable wisdom.

'Still such a child.'

Issei's grandfather settled himself comfortably once more, and he clasped his hands together.

"Issei."

Trying to calm himself down, Issei looked up at his grandfather.

"It is never a good thing to try to hurt people. Unless the people deserve it."

Issei's eyes widened with curiosity. His grandfather's eyes shown with a glare of hesitance, before shining once more with confidence.

"There are some people in this world with malignant intentions, Issei. There are some evil people that exist. These people have often done terrible things, horrible things. Innocent people however, are far more different."

Issei blinked in shock.

"As a matter of fact, your mother is an innocent one. It is never the right thing to harm an innocent person, Issei. They do not deserve harm. No matter the urge, no matter how strong your urges are, resist, Issei. Because soon, if you let these urges overwhelm you.."

Issei's eyes widened with anticipation as he listened to his grandfather's words.

"You will lose yourself, and everyone around you."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Issei stared calmly throughout the horizon as he watched the sun from the rooftop of Kuoh Academy.

At the school of Kuoh Academy, Issei had a reputation of being known as a shadow. He was not much of a social person, preferring to reside within the shadows. Dressed in a sleeveless black muscle shirt, light brown khaki pants and black shoes, Issei sat quietly on the roof.

For a human, Issei had extraordinary strength, far stronger from what people had witnessed. His power was explained as this: Issei's brain held no restriction on his muscles, meaning that Issei had no limitation. Due to this, Issei possessed unparalleled superhuman strength, along with an enhanced form of adrenaline.

He was known as the strongest man at Kuoh Academy, suiting his vicious tendencies. Although they had mellowed out, Issei's urges did not completely go away. For every person he saw that was greatly annoying, or for any person that would antagonize him, he felt the urge to make them suffer severely, to cause them in thrive in constant agony, until he would get annoyed with their screams. But as a result of his grandfather's wise words, he was able to control the urges to an extent.

His thoughts settled, Issei jumped down from the school rooftop, landing on the ground craftily. Putting his hands in his khakis pockets, the quiet young man walked across the bridge on his way home.

Appearing through the window at the rooftop, was a crimson-haired young woman with a busty figure. She possessed a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. She stared at Issei in interest.

Another young woman appeared next to her, sporting a elegant smile. She was a buxom young woman with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Rias Gremory narrowed her eyes as she watched Issei walk away from the school. Giggling in amusement, Akeno Himejima turned to her friend.

"Something catch your eye?"

Rias smiled mysteriously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, something has."

Her blue-green eyes narrowed into slits, as she continued to watch the young man.

'_Hmm. What a strange power_.'

**Author's Note:**

**Please don't hate me readers.**

**I can't help it. When an idea comes to me, I feel compelled to write it down. Please don't be mad. These ideas, when I think of them, they seemed so exciting to me.**

**...Well, I hope you have a good night, readers. Live long, and prosper.**

**-Yuudai1224**


	2. Chapter 2

**AT ISSEI'S HOUSE**

Issei walked into his house, closing the door behind him. He looked over to the living room to see his mother sleeping peacefully on the couch. His father had been on an office trip, and had been gone for many weeks. Staring at his mother for a few moments longer, Issei quietly went upstairs to his room, and closed his room door. Silently, he walked over to his bed, and sat upon it. Closing his eyes in order to get some peace, Issei fell into a quiet sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Keeping a stoic look on his face, Issei walked from the building of Kuoh Academy, walking across the bridge. It had been pretty much a boring day for him. He did, however, have the enjoyment of beating up Matsuda and Motohama, also known as the "Perverted Duo", for being too damn noisy in their lecherous antics. The perverts were peeking into the girl's Kendo Club, and Issei, who was in a irritable mood, caught them, giving them the beating of a lifetime. Needless to say, in the end, Issei had satisfied his urges in the meantime. Almost nearing the end of the bridge, he heard a soft voice call out to him.

"Issei Hyoudou? From Kuoh Academy, right?"

But Issei didn't pause to acknowledge the voice, his pace uninterrupted as though he didn't hear his name being called. The voice came from a woman around his age with long black hair and violet eyes. She wore a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. The girl blinked in confusion at Issei's lack of reaction.

'Did he not hear me?'

The girl spoke louder. "Um, excuse me?"

Issei, yet again, did not react. He merely kept walking ahead, his distance far away from the girl now. The girl narrowed her violet eyes, and she glared at Issei.

"Hey! I'm talking to y-"

"Be quiet."

The girl's eyes widened in surprise at the cold words she had received.

'Did he just...?'

Issei, getting annoyed with the girl's persistence, turned around to face her with a glare. He didn't trust this girl at all. Not one bit. He sensed something off about her. There was something wrong about her that made his blood boil. He narrowed his eyes darkly at the girl.

"Your voice is annoying. Shut your mouth, before I clamp it shut for you."

And with that, he walked away from the shocked girl, who continued to stare at Issei in surprise. The way he had said those words, they were laced with suppressed ruthlessness. Her shocked face contorted into a irritated scowl.

"Hmph. I'll get back to him later. Eventually."

Her decision set, she walked away, her scowl deepening.

**At Issei's House**

Issei opened the door to his house, and closed it behind him. His brown eyes widened as he was greeted to a horrible sight.

"Mom...?"

Mrs. Hyoudou appeared to bleeding heavily from her head, sporting bruises, with marks etched onto her face. Issei looked down in shock as he saw the way his mother's legs and arms were dislocated. The young man quickly sprinted over to his mother, cradling her bleeding head onto his lap. Placing his head on her chest, his anxiety lessened as he detected her heartbeat.

Issei narrowed his eyes, and he carried his unconscious mother, wincing as he heard a groan from her.

"It's going to be all right, Mom. We just need to get you to a hospital."

Sprinting outside of the door, Issei ran all the way to the nearest hospital.

**At the Hospital (2 Hours Later)**

Sitting down in the waiting room, Issei tightened his fists as he struggled to keep his rage in check. The desire to decimate everything and everywhere around him, remained deeply set in his mind.

'Who the hell did this to her? I swear when I find out who it was, I'll make sure their death is slow and painful.'

"Issei Hyoudou?"

Suppressing his thoughts, Issei looked up to see a nurse looking down at him with a somber expression. Controlling himself, Issei stood up and straightened himself to speak.

"How is she?"

The nurse's expression softened and she gave Issei a smile.

"Your mother is fine now. She's recovering greatly. She just has to spend two nights here, and then she'll be up and ready to go."

His mind now clear at the fact that his mother was okay, Issei sighed in relief and crossed his arms in silence. He then looked up at the nurse.

"May I see her?"

The nurse gave Issei a downcast look.

"I'm sorry, Issei. But visiting hours are almost over. And your mother is still unconscious. I would suggest you stay out here."

The nurse paled as she saw the almost murderous look forming on Issei's face. But then the look faded quickly. After an long awkward silence, the nurse then widened her eyes, as she remembered something. She pulled out something small from her lab coat. She held out a piece of paper in front of Issei.

"This...was inside your mother when we looked over her. When we opened it, we found out that this letter was addressed to you."

Issei widened his eyes, and then he grabbed the letter, startling the nurse. The nurse gave the young man a nervous glance, and then she walked away. Issei opened the balled up paper, and he saw that letter was indeed written to him.

"_If you're reading this letter, then that means you must have gotten the surprise I left at your house_."

His eyes narrowing darkly, Issei tightened his fists, ready to tear the papers to shreds. Calming himself for the moment, Issei read on.

"_Meet me at the park, if you dare, boy._"

Issei looked down at the bottom of the paper, finding the name of the one who had written the letter.

"Dohnaseek?"

Issei's pupils constricted, and he let out a snarl, as a pool of shadows began to cover his body.

'So this piece of trash harms my mother in an attempt to lure me? He'll regret that! I'll make sure of it!'

Ripping the paper to shreds, Issei stormed off, running out of the hospital, setting on his way to the park. His eyes narrowed darkly as he thought of numerous ways to torture the one who had the nerve to harm his family.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm still going to work on _The Primordial as soon as my work is done. I am still on the works of coming up with Chapter 11,_ so do not worry. And I hope this chapter was good. **

**You readers have a good day.**

**-Yuudai1224**


	3. Chapter 3

**AT THE PARK**

Issei's eyes twitched with irritation as he arrived at the park like the man had told him to. He looked around his surroundings, noting that there wasn't a trace of any citizens nearby. Narrowing his eyes darkly, Issei tightened his fists, waiting impatiently for Dohnaseek. The fury he was experiencing was so great, that it converted into a intense desire to pummel the man until his bones were broken severely.

"Ah, so I see you read and followed the directions of the letter."

Turning around quickly in response, the first thing Issei saw was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. The man was dressed in a violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He smirked smugly at Issei, who gritted his teeth in anger.

"You had no right for what you did. My mother didn't do anything to you."

Dohnaseek shrugged his arms, and he crossed them in nonchalance.

"Like I need a brat to tell me what rights I do and do not have. Besides, attacking your mother was a sure way to get close to you."

Issei tightened his fists, his blood lust starting to emerge. He was going to make this man squeal like a pig when he was done with him. He would make this bastard pay for hurting his mother. As his anger grew, an aura of shadows began to cover his entire being, and his body faded away.

Dohnaseek uncrossed his arms, his face taking on a puzzled look.

"Wha-?"

Before he had time to speak his thought out in the form of a question, Dohnaseek looked on in surprise when Issei suddenly appeared in front of him, and kneed him in the stomach. His eyes widened with shock, Dohnaseek coughed out a mouthful of blood. Issei disappeared once again, which allowed Dohnaseek enough time to clutch his injured stomach.

As he breathed heavily in pain, Dohnaseek looked around frantically, trying to predict where Issei would strike next.

'The hell is with this kid?! I was told that since he did not awaken his Sacred Gear yet, that he would not be much of a challenge! And here I am, coughing blood just from one hit from the brat!'

Appearing behind him, Issei, his hand coated in a dark aura, reared his hand back, and backhanded Dohnaseek, sending the man into the fissures of the ground. Dohnaseek crashed through the ground, trying to stop himself before he slid further. He almost got up, until a floating Issei appeared, gliding above him. The enraged young man slammed Dohnaseek's hand down into the ground. Issei gripped the man's head tightly as he slid it across the ground. Issei then lifted Dohnaseek up, and he threw him, causing the man to crash into numerous amounts of trees.

Dohnaseek grunted as he crashed into another tree. Embedded into the tree, he gritted his teeth in annoyance as he spit out a broken tooth.

"This brat is annoying the hell out of me."

He narrowed his dark blue eyes in contemplation.

'I just need to distract him for a few moments longer. Reynalle better hurry the hell up, before this brat actually kills me.'

Dohnaseek was engrossed into his own thoughts that he didn't notice a pair of brown eyes staring down at him from above. Issei, using the trees to act as his shadow, reared his fist back and charged, soaring down towards Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek sighed and got himself out from the tree, ready to move to another location on where he could distract the boy. Widening his eyes, Dohnaseek looked up and saw a rapidly approaching fist coming his way. He didn't even have time to gasp in surprise as Issei's punch landed on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clutching his bleeding eye, Dohnaseek finally remembered he had another advantage that was useful to him. Struggling to ignore the pain, Dohnaseek ejected his black wings from his back and attempted to fly away, until Issei grabbed one of his wings. His eyes widening, Dohnaseek flailed around, trying to shake Issei off of him, but to no avail. Issei would not budge, his grip tightening on the wing.

In a series of moves that greatly surprised the winged man, Issei maneuvered his own weight against Dohnaseek's, and while the two fell towards the ground, Issei grabbed Dohnaseek's head. Waiting until he and Dohnaseek touched the ground, Issei lifted his hand that was holding his enemy's head, and he brought it down into the ground.

Dohnaseek screamed in pain as Issei bashed his head repeatedly into the cracked ground. He tried to pry himself out of Issei's grasp, but Issei just gripped harder, bashing Dohnaseek's head even more violently. Dohnaseek's face began to sport bruises and bloody marks, and he shouted out to Issei to stop.

"STOP THIS! ENOUGH!"

And to his surprise, Issei did stop. His eyes widening in terror, Dohnaseek winced in pain as Issei threw him onto the ground. Dohnaseek struggled and crawled away from the young man, who was slowly walking towards him. The winged man crawled faster, his pace now more frantic.

'Damn it Reynalle! Hurry it up-!'

"AHHH!"

Dohnaseek's thoughts were cut off by his own scream of pain as Issei planted his foot onto his back. His eyes widened in fear of what would Issei would do, Dohnaseek was surprised to hear the young man speak.

"You hurt my mother. In order to lure me to the park, you attacked someone that meant the world to me. You should not have done that. And now, I will take something away from you."

Dohnaseek rose an eyebrow in horrified confusion, until he felt Issei grip both of his wings. His pupils constricting in fear, Dohnaseek shook his head frantically, fearing what was about to happen.

"No! Don't do this! I beg you! Have mercy!"

As soon as he heard those words, Issei's pupils constricted into tiny dots. His fists shaking in barely suppressed rage, Issei lowered his head to Dohnaseek's ear, his next words only a whisper.

"No mercy for you."

Issei pulled Dohnaseek's wings, causing a scream of pain from the winged man. With a snarl of fury, Issei roughly tore off the wings, causing Dohnaseek's scream to turn into a loud squeal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

Dohnaseek got up from Issei's foot, crawling away from his attacker, and he gripped his back in immense pain. The volume of his screams increased, the pain increasing every second.

He attempted to crawl away once again, and looked back at Issei. Issei glared harshly at him, and with a snarl in rage, he tore his wings into pieces. His eyes widening at the sight, Dohnaseek increased his crawling pace.

Issei, not allowing his target to escape, walked quickly over to Dohnaseek, and grabbed the heavily injured and formerly winged man by the throat. Looking into the young man's eyes, Dohnaseek knew this was the end for him.

'D-damn it!'

Narrowing his eyes darkly, Issei reared his fist back, until he felt something pierce into his torso from the back. Feeling a sudden pain, Issei quickly looked down to see a purple light spear embedded through his torso. Dropping the shocked Dohnaseek, Issei coughed out a pool of blood as he collapsed onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

Dohnaseek looked on in shock as the purple light spear suddenly faded from Issei's torso. His eyes blinking repeatedly in confusion, Dohnaseek looked up to see a new figure floating above him and Issei.

It was the girl that had encountered Issei on the bridge earlier. However, her innocent appearance had greatly changed. She was now taller, and her violet eyes were now narrowed and darker looking. Her original school uniform was replaced with black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece that was held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Like Dohnaseek, she also possessed black wings. She chuckled in amusement as she looked at the injured Issei.

"That will teach you to be so disrespectful to me."

Issei widened his eyes in fury, and he tried to get up again in retaliation, only for the woman to charge several more light spears and throw them towards Issei once more. Coughing out another pool of blood, Issei winced in pain as the several light spears the woman had thrown, had pierced through his arms and legs. Gritting his teeth, Issei struggled to ignore the pain.

The woman chuckled and she looked down at the shocked Dohnaseek, who glared up at her.

"What the hell took you so long, Reynalle?!"

Reynalle scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Quit your whining. You're still alive, aren't you?"

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes, but he scoffed in reply, letting it go. Reynalle smirked at his response, and flew down towards the barely conscious Issei, who glared at her darkly.

"It's such a shame." She said as she landed on the ground.

"If only you didn't possess a Sacred Gear. Then we wouldn't have had to kill you."

Her smirk grew nasty as she edged Issei on further.

"And we would not have had to attack your precious mother."

Issei tightened his fists, his fury increasing as a pool of shadows began to form. But not even the shadows could help him now, as they immediately disintegrated as they came in contact with the light spears. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Issei could only look up in fury at the smirking Reynalle.

Reynalle walked over to Dohnaseek and picked him up. As she manipulated her wings to lift herself and Dohnaseek up, Reynalle couldn't help but comment her opinion concerning her partner in crime.

"God damn, you're heavy."

"Shut the hell up."

As they flew away, Issei grunted in pain as he felt his blood pour out from under him. His eyes glazed over, Issei lifted his hand up to darkened sky.

"Damn it!" His eyes widened in fury. "DAMN IT!"

He slammed his fist down onto the blood-covered ground. First his mother gets harmed, and now he gets killed. Killed by a annoying b$%ch no less. Narrowing his eyes darkly, Issei grunted as his eyes started to burn with tears.

"Damn it.."

He lifted his hand up again, closing it into a fist.

"...Mom. I'm sorry."

His eyes closing as his last breath was almost used up, Issei almost missed a formless shadow beginning to arise near the park fountain. The shadow began to be covered into a aura covered with black bolts of sparks. From the shadow rose a silhouette of a female. The silhouette then revealed itself in the form of an adult woman.

The woman had a full-figured voluptuous body, with a well-endowed chest and broad hips, which was covered in a black robe-like cloak. Her long silver hair reached all the way down to her hips, illuminating in the darkness. Her grey-black eyes gazed almost lovingly down at the shocked Issei, and she smiled warmly. In her hands was a black scythe, clasped tightly within.

Issei let out a gasp of surprise as he saw the woman appear out of nowhere. Although the smile the woman was granting seemed to be one of great fondness, he was still frightened. With his deteriorating shadows, he could feel the ominous presence and aura derived from the woman. Issei's eyes widened with shock as he realized who it was.

It was the aspect of which every being in the world feared the most. The aspect of which nobody ever wanted to go, with their fear enhanced by the fact that they have heard numerous stories. This was the representation of the nonexistence of life, the absolute embodiment of fear.

_Death._

The female personified incarnation of Death smiled warmly down at Issei.

"**My poor darling**."

Issei tried to keep his eyes open, but he found that his sources of vision were growing heavy.

"**Because of the power you potentially possessed, you were taken away your right to accomplish great things**."

Issei breathed heavily, as he was trying, yet failing, to listen to Death's words. But his consciousness was unfortunately leaving him.

Death adopted a saddened expression, and she bent down to look at Issei closely. She placed a finger down onto the blood soaked ground, twirling the puddle of Issei's blood around. A smile growing on her face, the female personification of obliteration raised her blood soaked finger, and placed it into her mouth, moaning in pleasure at the taste. Issei struggled to catch his breath, his eyes widened at the movement Death had just done.

Her smile widening, Death placed her hand on Issei's cheek, caressing it gently.

"**My poor poor little darling**."

His consciousness slowly fading away, the last thing Issei saw was Death's smile growing warmer and more doting, with her hand still caressing his cheek.

"**My precious Issei**."

"_**Perhaps I could be of some help**_."


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Darling. Darling...**_"

Light brown eyes shot wide open in shock, and Issei quickly sat himself up, looking around the area he was surrounded in.

"M-my room. I'm in my room."

He was back in his bed, and back in his room. Pushing the covers off of him, Issei checked himself thoroughly, and pulled up his shirt.

"What the...?"

The hole in his stomach in which he was stabbed by that accursed Reynalle was completely closed up. It looks as though it was nothing there, as if it was completely healed. His eyes widened in shock, Issei looked at his arms and legs, finding that there were no bloodied marks on them.

"The marks are gone. What on earth happened?"

He got up from his bed, and stared in shock. His eyes widened further.

"Oh no! Mom!"

Remember the situation of Mrs. Hyoudou, Issei frantically went downstairs, and ran out of his house.

'It's only been a day so far. Which means she should still be in the hospital. I hope she's all right.'

Running towards the hospital, and into the hospital doors, Issei looked around the inside of the hospital hurriedly, until he found the secretary in the front of the room. Catching his breath, he walked over to her. The secretary looked up at the young man, and then she looked down.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Is my mother still here?"

The secretary looked up at Issei, and she looked back to her computer.

"What is your name, sir?"

"Issei Hyoudou."

The secretary typed the young man's last name. She rose an eyebrow, and turned to look back at Issei.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Hyoudou. Someone has already appointed her out of the hospital."

Issei widened his eyes in shock.

'Who appointed her out? Was it Dad?'

He shook his head, immediately dismissing the idea.

'No, he would have called me himself if he had done so.'

Narrowing his eyes, Issei looked at the secretary.

"Who took her out?"

The secretary gained a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"It was a man. He said he was a exorcist or something. He had white hair and red eyes. He had said he was a distant relative of your mother. He said his name was Freed Sellzen."

Issei narrowed his eyes darkly.

'I've never heard of that man before. Nor have I ever heard of his last name. I know for a fact that we do not have anyone with the last name Sellzen in our family.'

His pupils constricted, Issei's rage starting to flow.

"And you just let him take her?! The nurse said she would be out in _two _days, not one!"

The rise in his voice startled the secretary and most of the people in the hospital. The secretary, now feeling frightened, tried to placate the angered Issei.

"S-sir, we just assumed he was a relative. He even showed some genealogy papers to us, in order to show us that he was a relative."

"He could have forged them!" Issei yelled.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off, as well as the machines. Issei narrowed his eyes darkly, and he stormed out of the hospital, leaving a shocked and frightened group of hospital people.

He tightened his fists.

"Damn! First that idiotic Dohnaseek harms my mother, and now this Freed guy kidnaps her. What the hell is going on here?!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"The secretary said that he was an exorcist or something. That being said, he should reside somewhere nearby the church."

He gritted his teeth.

"Now I just have to find this church. Damn it all."

"**Hahaha. My poor darling.**"

Widening his eyes, Issei stopped in his pace in shock. That voice, it was vaguely familiar. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?!"

As he looked around the street area he was in, Isse realized he could not find anyone. He grunted in annoyance.

"Damn it all! Where are you?"

The voice chuckled again.

"**Aw, my poor darling's so confused. Allow me to make things more clear for you**."

Widening his eyes in shock, Issei slowly looked up at the sky, which suddenly began to darken greatly. Blinking in amazement, Issei took a step back.

"The sky shouldn't be this dark already. What is going on here?"

"**Hahaha.**"

Issei turned around, and his breath tightened up in his throat.

"I-it's you!"

It was the woman he had witnessed last night. He remembered her clearly. Her long silver hair flowed with sync to the breeze, and her grey-black eyes glinted with affection and amusement.

Issei shook in his spot, unable to believe what he was seeing in front of him.

"D-Death!"

The female personification of oblivion smiled warmly, and she walked over to Issei, placing her hand on his head. Her smile growing, she rubbed his head gently.

"**Don't say my name like you are stuck in a horror movie, my darling. You have absolutely nothing to worry about**."

Issei gulped down the nervous lump in his throat, and he could only look up at Death in silence.

'_What...what is she doing here_?'

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this is short, readers. I hope you all have a good Thanksgiving Day :)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
